Passive entry and starting systems perform the functions of unlocking the doors and starting a vehicle, without the need for a key. Specifically, a fob or other type of remote device unlocks the doors and starts a vehicle without a key.
Several fobs may be associated with a single vehicle. Each fob is associated with a specific individual. Thus, each fob may also provide a driver identifier to a control module of the vehicle, where the driver identifier indicates the specific individual who is the driver of the vehicle. Certain vehicle settings may be based on the driver identifier. For example, the driver identifier may indicate a specific individual's seat position. The driver identifier is dependent on the fob that is detected when the driver's side front door is unlocked. Specifically, a control module in the vehicle may send an inquiry signal (also referred to as a “challenge”) to the fob in the event the driver's side front door is unlocked. If the fob receives the inquiry signal, the fob sends a corresponding signal back to the control module indicating the specific individual that the fob is associated with (the corresponding signal is also referred to as a “response”). The control module includes logic for decrypting the corresponding signal from the fob to determine the driver identifier. However, sometimes a driver may enter and start the vehicle with either the incorrect driver identifier, or with no driver identifier established. As a result, specific vehicle settings such as the driver's seat position are not adjusted accordingly.
One instance of the driver identifier not being established may occur if the driver first enters the vehicle through one of the passenger doors, and then places the fob in one of the passenger seats. In this example, the driver does not carry the fob on his or her person, but rather keeps the fob in an article of clothing (e.g., a jacket) or a carrying device (e.g., a backpack or a suitcase). The driver then opens the driver's side front door, is seated in the driver's seat, and starts the vehicle. However, because the driver did not carry the fob on his or her person and unlock the driver's side front door, the fob is unable to provide the driver identifier. Thus, vehicle settings such as the seat position will not be updated.
In another approach, a driver may enter an unlocked vehicle through the driver's side front door, and a passenger may also enter the vehicle through the passenger's door. The passenger carries the fob on his or her person. In this scenario, the fob is also unable to provide the correct driver identifier, and vehicle settings such as the seat position will not be adjusted. In yet another example, if a driver enters the vehicle through an unlocked driver's side front door, the fob is also unable to provide the correct driver identifier. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a driver identification system for a vehicle that provides a driver identifier even if a driver does not unlock a driver's side front door while carrying the fob on his or her person.